Imagine Magic: Dragon God of the Shinobi
by Raxychaz
Summary: Ever had it all just, perfect? And then your grandfather fucks up the time-travel spell and sends you back much further than intended. Yeah, that was fun. Like a fucking shark attack. Being worshiped is fine and all, but boring as all hell. (Imagine Magic!Menma, Sex-harem and multi-verse. Many crossovers, 3rd in the series.)
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER 'Imagine Magic' stories this will make no sense.**

 **So turn your ass around and go to my profile and read 'em.**

 **For returning readers, its time for some character development up in this bitch.**

 **Enjoy.**

Kaguya. That was her name.

He got that out of her a few minutes after he'd awakened, finding himself in some grand temple. Nestled into the mountains, where Kaguya lived. Alone. She'd been insistent on his staying, saying the outside world would offer little entertainment to a creature such as himself, none of the humans here had any power aside from herself. And she had no interest in fighting, so it was pointless to _do_ anything.

He could kill off the populace, but then what? Sit and wait for this timeline to collapse in on itself? No thanks.

It had been maybe 3 months since he'd arrived, and Kaguya was mostly right, the people had no power and they were boring, but she'd failed to notice how boring it was _everywhere_ not just the dull people. It was all so fucking calm and relaxed, no fighting was done outside of useless civi disputes and even those were rare.

For everyone who had a boner for peace, this was the fuckin' place. But what was he to do? Be around Kaguya, that was about it.

Nice woman, if a little absent at times. Like she was in another world of her own. Apparently she was a princess under the last rulers of this world until she juiced up on some super-fruit, and became a goddess, like half-ish his own power then again one can't really measure infinity. The Shinju tree or some shit. Not that it really mattered to him _how_ she got her powers, it was how she used them that intrigued him. She seemingly conquered everything and enforced peace.

Menma had questioned why she would want peace of all things, and she just shook her head not seeing a reason to answer such an obvious question, Menma dropped it not caring enough to do anything about it.

Though he was going to smack the everloving shit out of his old man when they met up again, apparently 'Shinobi' didn't even exist yet. Which in itself was a fucking annoyance, so he couldn't fight anyone, and couldn't do anything to amuse himself but speaking with Kaguya.

It was interesting living in the 'palace' of a 'goddess'. She knew that he knew that she saw how powerful he was, but he was also at a great disadvantage, he had no wants or desires for this place, he had no gripes with these people nor cared how they conducted themselves. Apathetic was the easiest way to describe the Draconian God.

"More worshipers coming?" He asked disinterestedly, he'd been unable to link to his dimension which in turn meant he couldn't touch any of his games, or get at his toys. It was quite frustrating.

A woman with knee length silver hair, alabaster skin and milky white eyes glanced over at him, her short, rounded eyebrow perking slightly as he barely ever acknowledged her people, usually sitting aside her in complete silence, barely even blinking.

Her horns added length to the slight tilt of the head as she fussed with her gorgeously made white kimono, covering a majority of her features but doing a poor job of hiding her large chest, considering the fact that the sash was keeping it all tight as it could.

"Of course, dear Menma-san." She said, a voice like an angel. Menma refused to acknowledge the pleasant chill it sent down his spine when she spoke, how she was probably the picture of benevolence. It was annoying, he had nothing to do, nothing to fuck and yet he felt calmer than he did when he had access to such things. Probably all the fuckin' thinking he'd been doing.

Oh the revelations one can have when staring at the moon for hours on end. It was habit he'd picked up from the 'Rabbit Goddess'.

"Abyss I'm sick of these people, throwing themselves at your feet just to get some favour. They are aware you aren't omnipresent right?" He prodded from his spot, she smiled amusedly at him, though one could barely see it unless they knew her facial expressions well enough.

"They don't need to know the extent of my powers, peace is all I need." She said with a short shake of the head, though put up the benevolent indifference as the normal mortals began their...Mass of whatever it was they did at the temple.

"Praise be to the Rabbit Goddess." Some murmured.

"And, Her Great Dragon." Whispered others.

Yeah, apparently when he appeared he was in his real form, time travel melted his false skin off or some shit, whatever. Though with the whole semi-angelic imagery his feathered-scales gave him one could make the logic leap he supposed.

Didn't make the fact that he was apparently 'Her' dragon, any better. Or help with his boredom.

The Mass went on for about 20 minutes before they all silently rose and left the room, Menma growled to himself, demanding entertainment of any kind. "Nothing in this damned timeline is interesting, I swear to darkness I'm going to die of boredom. C'mon, let's go do something." Menma dragged the goddess off her ass and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her ass with the palm of his hand and leaving into the deeper sections of the temple.

 **Later**

Menma found this amusing, he found few things able to do so nowadays but this was one of them, the sight of the Rabbit Goddess in a bunnygirl ensemble, a black leotard with a white puffball over her ass, a pair of fishnets leggings and high-heels, as she already has the horns acting as ears she doesn't need the faux ears.

With her legs behind his waist and the sound of her thick ass smacking against his thighs as they fucked...Like Rabbits.

Fun!

Menma had decided to just say fuck it, with nothing else to do he'd just taken to slaying the goddesses sanctum whenever he pleased, she didn't care though initially was confused at the dress request she didn't seem to mind it, as her dear was quite fond of it.

It also helped that they were almost always around one another, and he'd spoken in length about his more...Dangerous, fetishes. Dangerous to her sensibilities but not so much her physical form, maybe some mental damage at most.

Though the sensations his presence could force her body to feel, it was an otherworldly sensation of pleasure, like her soul was nourished by his very presence.

In truth Menma could just go harder with Kaguya, because she could take it his magic whipped about him as their bodies collided ethereal wisps of magic lashing against the woman's form, like a raging tempest of sexual desire.

Tempests were cool.

Anyway, the pair had this as their combined effort to relieve boredom. Though Kaguya found his presence wonderful and Menma found her the most tolerable of people he'd ever met, it wasn't by any stretch of the imagination, love. Because that was fucking stupid.

Said the 18 year old.

Menma was slightly annoyed that he never got around to getting the sterility spell from the old man but had to live with the consequences of his libido.

 **Roughly 4 Years Later, Menma Age 22.**

Said consequences were named Hagoromo and Hamura, twins. Both boys.

Menma was staring at the pair of sleeping infants in their cots, sitting on his tails with crossed legs and arms, a small frown on his lips as he looked at them intently. "Children...My children..." It wasn't exactly easy for him to process, he was...Afraid, for lack of a better term. What if he ended up like his own parents and just dropped the kids, because of his habitual manner of ruining people?

No that would be ridiculous, he had more self control than that. If nothing else he would live to spite those meatsacks that spawned him, he'd stick around. Mold the kids to be like him...Ugh, no...The world only needed one of him.

Though they both had white hair and pale skin, Menma did have the glaring difference of the bloody red side of his hair, "I should probably do something about that, don't want the munchkins askin' questions about the hair." He murmured, he wanted to avoid the whole 'Daddy are you really a dragon?' question line because if the little bastards knew that it may result in them asking for rides.

No.

The answer is no.

"I don't know how to deal with this." He said, idly poking the babies bellies.

"You start by not waking them, darling." Said Kaguya, her voice amused as she walked to the crib of Hamura and kissed his forehead as the child had begun to rouse from his father's touch, Hagoromo still dead asleep.

Hamura had little horns on his forehead, Hagomoro's were slightly bigger in width but seemed slightly stubbier. The Dragon of Torment picked Hamura up from his crib, much to Kaguya's shock. He cradled the child like he'd seen so many fathers/mothers hold their young and just stared at him, the baby letting out a tiny contented sigh as he felt his patriarchs presence.

"A father..." He said softly, gently patting the boys fluffy white tuft of hair and narrowing his gaze slightly, "What will you be like? I wonder." Would his kids catch his crazy? Darkness he hoped not, the world already had him. He didn't need the competition anyway.

"I'm sure both Hagoromo and Hamura will grow to be fine men, like their father." Assured Kaguya, having the other babe in her arms and smiling fondly at him, very rare did she show a large amount of expression, intimate moments such as this were really the only time she felt safe enough to do so.

Menma barely comprehended them to be quite honest, but then again emotional bullshit seemed to elude him quite well. Considering how poorly he handled that mess that was Shinto Teito. Or how many wasted opportunities he had in Kuoh, so many wasted fuckholes.

Le sigh.

Not that it mattered now he supposed, he was a 'family' man and if nothing else he would live to spite those useless pieces of fucking garbage that were his sires. Abyss if he got his hands on them...

The dark look on her loves face gave Kaguya pause though he seemed to be looking through everything and into whatever world his mind currently occupied, his sharp, clawed fingers gently stroking Hamura's hair, not even grazing the child skin as he did so.

"Murder-Murder-Murder-Murder." He mumbled, a narrow gaze burning into the wall. Literally, black holes began to form and smoke rose from the wooden wall of the nursery.

"We simply _must_ work on that temper of you're my love." Sighed out Kaguya, shaking her head, Menma blinked before letting out an amused huff.

 **7 Months Later**

Menma was sitting with the children in his lap, the pair of babies eating their own blankets, testing out their tiny teeth, "And so the big bad demon was pushed back into hell by the handsome hero..." He finished a simply children's book, the illustrations well done but the plot, of course, lacking. "Now boys here you can see how shallow everyone is, being handsome isn't some prerequisite for being a hero, unless you're surrounded by other shallow assholes...Then you're kinda fucked." Admitted Menma, the babies not even listening as they continued chewing on the blanket, snug in the rabbit onesies Kaguya simply _had_ to put on them.

He wouldn't deny it was possibly the cutest fucking thing he'd ever seen but that wasn't the point. The point was they stuck out like sore fucking thumbs when both Kaguya and himself walked around in robes all the time, with a giant target in their arms.

Then again considering how well Kaguya had everyone under her foot it was probably pointless to be so paranoid, he refused to _not_ be paranoid when it came to his progeny, he'd genocide for his kids safety. Unlike _some_ people!

Some grudges never really fade.

And he wasn't even fond of letting them do so anyway, but again, not the point.

"Fuck..." Parroted Hogoromo. Menma blinked.

"...Fuck..." Agreed Hamura.

.

.

.

.

"Kaguya~!...I'm having a feeling!" Shouted Menma.

"That's nice dear, what is it?" Called back the Goddess.

"Pride! The boys said their first words and you won't fucking believe what it is!" He barely managed to keep the grin off his face as his kids kept bouncing and saying 'fuck' over and over. If he could cry outside of extreme tragedy, he would shed a tear of parental pride so fucking hard right now.

"You two are the best." He praised, getting squeals of joy from the babies. Kaguya just standing in the doorway of the nursery with her arms crossed and her hip cocked, a knowing look on her face.

"You're a terrible influence." She sighed, before walking over and kissing him and snatching the children. "No more daddy time for you two, he's suspended until further notice." She cooed, the babies gurgled before Hamura left it hanging.

"Fuck."

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

 **Years Later, Menma Age 24.**

"Ok, now I know how funky your little legs are but try to run in a straight line little ones." Said Menma, watching the toddlers try to keep their balance, whilst yes they could do it, they usually veered to one direction because two year olds have no sense of direction. So he'd taken to just sitting at one end of the room and making them come to him.

"We're not that little..." Defended Hamura, quietly. Whilst both of them were still tiny things, there personalities were starting to manifest in little ways, Hamura was more soft-spoken and shy whilst Hagoromo was a little stronger in his speech and his mannerisms. Like Hagoromo was steel and Hamura was gold, both similar but one being...Softer, for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, you're just really big, Otou-sama." Agreed Hagomoro, the pair of toddlers picked up speaking easily enough, their brains out-developing their bodies, at this rate they'd be thinking like teens by the time they were five. God at least the hormones wouldn't start for a while.

"Yeah well stiff tits, c'mon. I'm not having you two walking around with terrible hand-eye coordination." He pat his palms against his thighs, a gesture for them to start moving about. They teetered slightly, still unused to the weight of their bodies on their legs and ended up crashing into one another, "This...Is going to take a while."

"'A second is but a shorter eternity, eternity is but a longer second.' Now who was the philosophical creature who conjured that statement, my dear?" Asked Kaguya, walking up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders, the back of his head against her stomach.

"I never said I was losing patience, just a statement, love. No need to pull out the word-smithery against me." Countered Menma, patting one of her hands with his own, he picked the boys up with a simple grip of his magic and set them across the room once more, "C'mon kids, you can do it. One foot before the other."

"It's harder than that, Daddy..." Mumbled Hamura, Menma had to admit he'd coddled Hamura more due to his more quiet nature. Picking him up and giving him piggybacks, he was a daddy's boy, whilst Hagoromo was a die-hard mama's boy.

"C'mon Hamu, it's really not. One foot in front of the other, ugh..." He sighed loudly, caving all too quickly, and walked to the children, offering his hand and waiting for them both to take them, "Right foot." He ordered, they both did so, leaning heavily onto his hand for support, "Left foot, right foot, see not so hard when dear ol' dad is here, eh?" He said with a chuckle, Hamura smiled and clutched the hand tightly, Hagoromo nodding but made no other comment.

"How precious..." Whispered Kaguya, smiling fondly at the sight. Her hands clutched over her heart, her great eyes burning the image of her husband and her children holding hands and smiling at one another.

Everything was so perfect, she wished it would never change.

 **Children Age 10, Menma Age 32, Kaguya 38.**

"Alright, kiddo give it a shot." Said Menma, leaning into his wife, yep he'd fucking put a ring on that bitch and all, looking over Hamura and Hagoromo practice their arts, Hago' was busy experimenting with runes whilst Hamu' wanted to blast fuckers like his old man, and so Menma had given him a little tutorial on how to summon his magic, Kaguya would deal with her own energies that she passed down at another time, and gave a rough rundown on how to mold it.

Hamura was a smart kid, Menma would be surprised if he didn't get it pretty quickly, watching small flickers of mana gather across his child's fingers made a grin split his lips, all of the mana seemed to gravitate into the middle of his palms and create an orb of bright blue light, Hamura lifted it slightly and let it off his hands, like releasing a butterfly from your finger it hung in the air and cast a bright light.

"Look, daddy. I made a glow-ball." Said Hamura softly, smiling brightly, pointing at the orb.

"That's a good idea, Hamura. Now we can read at night!" Said Hagoromo, realisation quickly striking him.

"No reading until dawn, Hagoromo." Chastised Kaguya, gently ruffling her childs hair.

"Well done, Hamu. I'm proud of ya, for gettin' it so quickly." Praised Menma, feeling a swell of pride in his chest, a smug pride really, that his child had got it even quicker than he did. Then again Menma had tried to make fire from his own magic instead of a light source, probably a better idea to start small instead of starting with arson.

Eh, details.

Hamura blushed under the praise and played with a longer strand of hair scuffing his foot against the grass under him, Kaguya allowed a gentle laugh to leave her at the sight of her child still unable to take praise without blushing. He was such a precious boy, Hogoromo chuckled at his brother snickering into his sleeve.

"You're such a pansy, Hamura." Goaded Hagoromo, getting a dark look from his brother who leapt at him with intent, the two began to beat the shit out eachother, as brothers tended to do.

"I'll show you who's a pansy, bitch!"

"They get this from you, you know." Said Kaguya with a dry look, only to hear the booming laughter of her husband, "That's not something to be proud of." Chided the goddess with a tsk.

"Oh shh, you love me. I'm fan-tucking-fastic." He rebuked with a wave of one hand as the other pulled her close, nose touching as white eyes looked into citrine gold.

"Oh god they're going to start kissing again!"

"Run!"

"Yes, run you little faggots, run from me hahahah!" Roared Menma, getting up and chasing after them, the screams of the children only feeding his amusement, Kaguya snapped her fingers in annoyance.

"Tease..."

 **Years Later Menma Age ?**

Of course it didn't stay that way, the fuck did you think this was?

The Shinju regrew and was pretty pissed that Kaguya ate its fruit so tried to un-alive her, Hamura and Hagoromo insisted that they could take care of it, as they were powerful enough from their rigorous training and powerful magical energies gifted to them by their father.

They said they could do it.

What ended up happening was that Hamura go impaled on a claw of the Shinju while Hagoromo sealed it within himself, Kaguya kinda went crazy from the exposure to the beast as its power went wild within her, Hagoromo then took it upon himself to seal her into the FUCKING MOON!

Menma knelt, pitifully cradling the cooling corpse of his youngest, Hamura's face set into a shocked expression, he'd never seen his father cry before, the golden tears of his draconian patriarch sizzling pleasantly across his cheeks, Hamura tried to grip his father's hand but felt no strength within him,

"F-...Father..." He managed, barely, the dragon pausing in his pathetic weeping only to hiccup a greif filled gasp of air, "I'm sorry...That I wasn't strong enough..."

"Stupid boy." Growled Menma, "You were a perfect child, I loved you more than words can convey. I'm only disappointed you threw your life away..."

Hamura barely managed a smile, closing his eyes, "I love you too, father..."

Those words would more than likely haunt Menma for many years to come. He'd never given his heart freely to any, it had taken years to actually _feel_ anything and even then it was slow going. He'd lost little in his life, and had been a true bastard and a destroyer, but none should truly outlive their beloved children.

Menma sat Hamura's bloodied corpse down and brushed the hair out of his face, "You never liked how it tickled your nose, Hamu." Whispered the dragon, rising from the ground and turning to face his other child.

"Hagoromo." Said Menma, his form had changed quite a lot since those years ago, when it was simple and he didn't have to deal with this bullshit. He was still donned in the red kimono with the black patterned marking, though it didn't show off his chest anymore and the sleeves only went to his forearms, He'd removed the armour on his arm but kept it on his legs and instead of the old shoes he'd gone back to his faithful hightop kustoms.

Magical conjuration, ho!

"Otou-sama." Said Hagoromo, a grown man now, his hair had taken to spiking upwards like his fathers, and his eyes shined with the power of the Shiju, the same pattern that his wife's third eye _had._ Hagoromo fit the roll of Otsutsuki a lot more than Menma ever could, mostly in his dress sense, as the family colours were white and silver, instead of red and black. He wore a baggy kimono and had a golden staff with several small rings looped around a larger one laid across his lap.

"I hope you realise the ramifications of your actions." Started the dragon in human skin, his son didn't even blink as he held fast under his father's gaze, "You and Hamura disobeyed me, the _one_ time I give you a order as your father, you ignore it. And now look at what's happened. We don't have our family anymore, Kaguya is gone, _by your hand no less_ , Hamura is dead and I'm _so_ fucking close to killing you right now-you have no idea how fucking mad I am, Hagoromo. I've no words to express it to you, so I'll just show you."

Hagoromo felt like he'd been pulled into the pits of hell, his father's rage blasted the landscape apart like a mighty firestorm, all life within several miles of the Sage and his father was reduced to nothingness, the ground cracked apart as lava spewed up and the sky darkened, the sun turning red and a bloody rain falling from the sky.

"I had found love, Hagoromo. I had felt complete for the first time in my life. And your stupid fucking decision has robbed us both of it." Completely laying himself bare before his child.

"The sole blame is not mine." Refuted Hagoromo with a shake of his head.

"Hamura idolized you, you'd say jump and he'd say how high. Don't give me your bullshit Hagorom...Not that it really matters." Menma cracked his knuckles and his neck before all the exuded power rushed back in and peeled away his human skin, revealing the enormous beast underneath.

A towering dragon that easily dwarfed even mountains stood above Hagoromo, a quartet of great wings that blocked both the red light of the sun and the bloody rain that stained his white robes, feathered scales of red, white and black cast a mighty shadow. Enormous limbs packed with muscle under thick, red, shield-shaped scales easily dwarfed the Sage's form, the chest of his father was covered with white diamond-shaped scales and between the two clashing colours was an abyssal black, these scales were shapes of tear-drops. Large wicked, barbed talons dug into the earth, rending great gashes in the charred soil around them.

The bipedal dragon was easily bigger than the Shinju, Hagoromo reflexively gulped at the sight of his father's true form, it haunted his nightmares ever since he first saw it, where most saw a mighty, majestic beast, he saw within lay a demented creature capable of the vilest of atrocities.

Furious golden eyes stared down at the Sage. Hagoromo wasn't exactly going to take it laying down and launched a powerful blast of his power at the dragon, "Shinra Tensei!" The strike harmlessly dispersed upon impact.

" **Magic Scales, bitch!** " Roared the beast, smashing the ground with one of his enormous clawed hands, Hagoromo dematerializing on the spot to appear elsewhere.

" _Foolish of me to underestimate my father...It seems I'll have to do the same to him...Forgive me, Father. I never intended for things to turn out this way..._ " Hagoromo drew out the power of the Shinju and created a faux beast to distract his father for a few precious moments, it worked thankfully, he knew his father well enough to know what he did to blow off steam, usually destroying things.

" **Prison of Eternity!** " The one good thing about mixing his Shinju power with his father's magic was that it created an extremely powerful form of energy, though it was extreme limited in its uses, for the moment anyway as Hagoromo had barely practiced with it, unlike Hamura who strove to please their father with his magical prowess at any moment.

Great chains leapt from the ground, purple energy surging off them and slowly began to wrap around Menma's form, the dragon exploded in power as a bright icy, blue glow shrouded his draconian hands, fingers still able to do what he needed them to, " **You can't contain me, son. I'm a fucking god in given flesh!** " Ranted the dragon, blowing away the chains by spreading his wings out wide, Hagoromo counted on this and created several hundred more to wrap around his torso, locking his arms against his ribs.

Menma tried to pry the chains off him with his tails only for them to be bound as well, he roared himself hoarse, rage and grief radiating from him like a great wave of hate filled pain, " **I hate you Hagoromo! I hate you more than I thought I possible, you're a failure of a child and a stain upon my life, I hope you die alone as you have forced me to!** " Golden tears graced the charred soil as the dragon fell to the earth unable to fend off the chains, unable to truly strike down his own child, that he raised and loved alongside his wife for decades despite what he'd said.

And Hagoromo knew this.

"You are a danger to peace, Father. Mother had been maddened by the beast and so she too, was a danger. I will not allow all the work she and you had done to be destroyed by your own hands." Said Hagoromo, spinning his now glowing staff and slamming it against the ground, slowly but surely the dragon was being dragged into the earth.

" **You have no idea what you're talking about Hagoromo. Naivety was always your strong point. Your mother was harmless to the people, the beast was all that would have drawn her ire. You just refused to hear the truth, and I thought I was twisted. You spit in the eyes of your family, Hagoromo. Just go and die.** " Menma had done something he rarely did, he relaxed. His form going slack and just letting himself be dragged beneath the earth not looking at his child, and just greeting the dark with open arms.

 **Centuries Later**

"And that, Madara-chan, Izuna-kun. Is the history of the Old Dragon God and the Rabbit Goddess, along with the Usurper Sage." Informed a man with a greying beard and shaggy hair. Coal black eyes and despite his obvious age, smooth skin.

"Is that all true, Hoshiko-san?" Asked Izuna, a young Uchiha boy with short black hair, a few loose spikes here and there but mostly falling down to the nape of his neck. He wore a dark blue kimono top and white cargo shorts with black sandals. As did most young Uchiha, or something along the same lines, during their training.

"History is rarely 100% true I will admit, always be skeptical children." Urged Hoshiko, getting a nod from the children, "Though there is quite a lot of corroborating evidence of the Dragon God, consider the Dragon's glade, it is the one place in this world where there will be no bloodshed. Remember to leave an offering at the shrine, before you start training today." It wasn't due to any kind of treaty between clans, the glade seemingly rendered all who entered passive, even animals.

That's what made it both dangerous and pleasant, it weakened the warlike clans considerably because of the increased passivity it would place upon them, so each clan usually spent a few days there before leaving.

Madara Uchiha, eldest child of Tajima Uchiha, the current clan head, and his only daughter. As a consequence of being the only daughter, Tajima had pushed Madara even further when it came to training, as he knew what happened to female captives and refused such a thing to befall his own offspring.

"Look." Said Izuna's voice abruptly as the duo were passing through the glade, the lush foliage around them was like something out a fairy tale, the grass was the greenest she'd ever seen and the trees all had nary a scratch on their ancient bark, all of them bearing fruit of some kind, the bushes around the sides of the natural path to the shrine were littered with either brilliantly coloured flowers or bright berries. "Isn't that..."

"It's Hashirama and his sister, yes." Informed Madara impassively, not really caring for the Senju's presence, even with this places influence, Hashirama was too naïve in the belief they were friends to bother attacking her, and his sister was easily cowed by him when it came to such manners as well. So she felt perfectly safe at the moment.

"Honestly, you stick around here...It's been what, 3 days since your clan has come to this region? Do you have nothing better to do?" Asked a man in a red kimono with black interlocking lines patterned across it, he wore black trousers but no shoes. His hair had two colours, one side was stark white and had a feathered-spikey look to it, and the other was red as blood though considerably shorter and spiked upwards.

A pair of bright, citrine coloured eyes looked at the pair of Hashirama and Tobirama boredly. It should be noted he had a pair of horns breaching his hairline, though it seemed both the Senju really didn't care to notice them, or at least had gotten used to them.

Hashirama was a tanned youth with short, smooth brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He sported a simple dark green cloth vest over a white shirt, and beige coloured shorts, his sandals were set aside as he and his sister sat before the man, and in turn, the shrine.

Tobirama had short white hair and three red lines on her face, one on her chin and two each coming from her jawline across her cheekbones, wearing a simple dark blue singlet and grey shorts. Sandals also to the side.

"Aren't you lonely Spirit-san?" Asked Hashirama, curiously. "I thought you liked the company." Tobi' nodded silently aside her brother.

The 'spirit' brushed some of his hair over his shoulder and shrugged, "I still reckon you lot should be doin' more than visiting me every spare second of the day."

"It's still like training. You know things even the elders don't." Interjected Tobi' the 'spirit' sighed and shrugged once more, "And I like your hair."

"At least you're honest. I am quite the looker, I don't blame you." He admitted with a faux look of suffer, "Such is my burden to bear."

"Who are you?" Asked Izuna, the pair of Uchiha having seen enough for the time.

"I am me, and that's all you need to know." Replied Spirit, as though he'd said the exact words a hundred times over already.

"We've already tried to get his name for a couple days now, he won't budge on the matter." Informed Hashirama with a sheepish chuckle, Tobirama's red gaze narrowing at the sight of the Uchiha, though her body refused to act in hostility it didn't stop her mind. In the presence of Spirit the sensation was at its strongest. "Ah, Madara-chan did you come to pray at the shrine?" Asked the young Senju as he finally realised exactly who it was he was talking to.

" _Why do I feel anger come over me at the sound of that name...?_ " Thought Spirit, while it wasn't a profound anger, like rage or something similar, it did strike him as odd that a simple name of some mortal would create any kind of emotional response from him.

"You know 'em?" Asked the horned man, curiously.

"Yeah, that's Madara-chan and her brother...Uh..." Hashirama got a confused look on his face as he tried to think of the name, it was on the tip of his tongue but just out of reach.

"Izuna." Informed Tobi' blandly.

"Thanks Nee-san."

"I feel like I know the name Uchiha...But for the unlife of me I can't remember where I heard it." Muttered the spirit.

"Allow me to fill you in then, Mr. 'Spirit'. I'm sure it'll be riveting." Said Izuna, giving air quotes and all. Madara couldn't help but feel a strange foreboding come over her at the sight of the 'Spirit', though she couldn't figure out why.

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ddragon21: Because that has everything to do with my story.**

 **Amused Archer: Praise be her booty.**

 **dpdj1: Thanks Baby-cakes.**

 **Thorndsword: Repeat that to yourself a few times, I hope to the abyss you realize the contextual gravity of the statement.**

 **Start.**

Spirit was sitting before the shrine, as he usually did, though this time he did so without appearing in the mortal plane of perception, "It'd be nice if I could drag up my memories...It's like being in a dream, every time I 'wake up' again, it's all gone again."

"Because reasons." Said an ethereal voice, Spirit sighed at the voice, "Helpful, I know."

"Voice, you're useless to me." Bemoaned Spirit.

" _You two are ridiculous._ " Drawled another voice, this one oozing supremacy and arrogance.

"Fuck you Mind, you're always talkin' shit!" Snarled Voice, a more youthful tone, brash and full of life.

" _Well if you didn't sit around with your thumbs up your asses we'd have already gotten this situation sorted, but between Spirit's constant forgetfulness, and your tendency to run on random tangents, nothing is ever accomplished._ " Sneered Mind.

"Forget about what?" Asked Spirit.

" _Exactly._ "

"Forgetting about everything, even us if we don't show up every day." Grumbled Voice.

"…-nma...men-..." Whispered the world around him, Spirit looked about rapidly seeking the new voice. But it slipped away quickly.

"Ah, here it is..." Chimed a voice, "...And here I thought I was the one with the better sense of direction."

"Ah, the Uchiha children." Said Spirit, appearing in the mortal plane, his smiling form seated before the great stone shrine erected in the Old God's honour, "Any particular reason you've come back today?" He asked, eyes darting from the boy to the girl and back again repeatedly.

"It's a nice place. We're done with training for the day and wanted to unwind." Informed Madara, Spirit nodded as it wasn't the most foreign thing to occur in the glade, many people enjoyed it here.

"Well, take your time. I'm going to pick my own brain." Said Spirit, fading away once more and meditating, sitting and trying to tap into the memories of the man he once was.

 **A Week Later.**

"I've said it at least 10 times now, I'm sorry I fucked up the spell alright! I don't cross dimensions very often!" Defended a grown man with obscenely long hair, sporting a blood red dress shirt with a black tie around his neck, a familiar fan-shaped crest on the end of it, a pair of black trousers going into black shinobi sandals. He was a handsome man to be sure with coal black eyes and alabaster pale skin.

"And I've told _you_ it matters not if you meant to or not, my King has spent Magic-knows how long on his own! Each second he has done so is a larger level of failure on my part as his Queen and yours as his caretaker!" Snarled a blue haired woman, a single streak of green coming down to across her forehead, with an amazing figure that could make a goddess fall from heaven with envy, sporting a black leotard and thigh-high stockings, all made of an extremely light synthetic metal-cloth fiber that shielded her from a majority of harm whilst also acting as a distraction for her foes.

She also sported a flared trench-coat, dark as the abyss and a strong contrast to her lightly tanned skin. A pair of bicep-length gloves covering a majority of her arms should said coat be removed. Secreted away in her minor dimension was a weapon that could make most quiver with fear.

"Oh eat a dick, Xenovia! You know damn well I'm not happy with how it turned out!" Snarled the man, usually quite composed, but finding being so quite difficult when it came to his kid.

"If it's any consolation, we're in the right time now." Said a much more relaxed voice, this belonged to a woman wrapped in a great amount of bandages under a loose fitting black kimono, were it not for said bandages her generous bust would almost surely be on full display.

"Oh thank me." Said the man, placing a hand over his chest. The entire thing had been blown way out of control, he'd sent Menma back much further than originally intended, and then somehow the timeline clasped tight around that era so he had to find the nearest part in time to meet up with his kid. The only problem being that it was a good 1000 years or so later...

Yeah Madara had a few popped blood vessels from stress after finding that out. Once again, he'd intended to play a little joke with Menma, leaving him be for about a week and then appear and probably take a fist to the face for the inconvenience.

Time magic sucked ass unless your practiced, Madara obviously needed more practice than he thought.

"Let's go find Menma-sama!" Chirped a buxom brunette, red streaks randomly spotted through it, she wore a black singlet that ended at her toned midriff, the slightest hint of lady-abs there, along with a pair of hakama pants, sandals she got from Madara-san covered her feet. A pair of dark red fingerless gloves covering her hands.

"Yes, Musubi. Let's." Agreed Xenovia with a smile.

 **Dragon God's Glade**

"...And that is why everyone on this planet is an idiot and I'm the best." Said Spirit, nodding to himself as he dictated such to the children before him, at one point the Senju sprogs had shown up again.

"You're so humble, Spirit-san." Drawled Tobi' a dead stare in her red eyes. Spirit nodded in agreement.

"It's true, I have many good qualities."

"I thought you said he knew things even your elders don't know, alls he's gone on about for the past hours is how great he is." Prodded Izuna to Hashirama, the Senju shrugged helplessly.

"Well excuuuuse me, Hime. There's only so much I remember, I've been tied to this fucking place for centuries now and my memories a little spotty. What you wanna hear a story about how a group of Kaguya Warrior's almost piked a Terumi girl but they all got so fucking zen when they entered the glade it was like they'd never had a problem." Spirit threw up his arms, only for his head to throb. He hissed in pain as he gripped the sides of his head, the name 'Kaguya' rang in his head like the booming echoes of thunder.

Spirit faded from the mortal plane and was assaulted by visions of a woman, white hair, horns, white eyes. A beautiful smile, skin against his own, it all ended as her lips met his and he felt the memories lock up again, Spirit touched his face in concern. He'd never experienced pain in this unlife. And why now of all times would something like a flash of memories return to him? Usually he had to concentrate for days on end to get even a flicker of his past, was it the fact he had his guard down and wasn't thinking of it? How the fuck did this amnesia stuff even work?

Several signatures entered his mind as the glade was encroached upon, he returned to the living plane and looked around, the children jumping slightly at his abrupt return, "Someone's here." He said ominously, usually Spirit had a spring in his step and jaunt to his tune when addressing guests but his sudden defensiveness set them on edge.

"The glade isn't effecting them..." His eyes widened, "Run." He ordered, the children did not run though. Curiosity demanded they stay within range to observe, so they fled out of Spirit's sight but remained within the glade, Spirit sighed he could still easily sense them within his home but didn't bother. If a bunch of humans wanted to get themselves killed it was no skin off his nose.

Spirit stood before the shrine with his arms crossed and his face set into a frown, whilst he had no weapon but his words, he wouldn't exactly roll over if someone wished to harm his home. He was given sight to four people, 3 women and one man.

The man felt oddly like Madara but a few million times stronger. The women all felt...Inhuman. Which was slightly disconcerting, the man came to a stop before the shrine, Spirit gazing at them from the side.

"So..." Began the man, but it seemed he just went silent in contemplation.

"It's weird, I can feel him all around me and yet here specifically." Said the woman with grey hair, and clawed gloves, oddly enough.

"This looks like an anchor of some kind." Said the man, rubbing his chin.

"Anchor for what, Madara-sama?" Asked the blue haired girl with a green streek, Spirit's brow perked slightly, yes people could have the same name to be sure, but it was a little odd considering the only other Madara he knew of was a small girl.

"An anchor for a seal, old as hell runes then again I suppose runes are way more new age if we're speaking relatively here."

"Nerd-talk later, what does this mean for Menma-sama?" Prodded the bluenette once more.

"It _means,_ Xenovia that I'll need to undo the seal to get him out of whatever captivity he's in." Madara began making several gestures with his hands, odd that these shinobi needed hand signs and yet in what memories he had, he never had to do such things to perform any grand feats.

What bothered him though was that he was thoroughly ignored, not something he was used to. "Care to tell me what you're doing to my shrine?" Asked Spirit, it was his as much as the glade was. He lived here his entire existence.

"Hush, projection." Said the man, eyes taking on a familiar ripple, Spirit gripped his forehead and hissed out a low curse. Only to be struck by a great vertigo, the last thing his eyes managed to perceive was the man smashing the shrine, red flashing everywhere.

Madara and his party, along with the onlookers, were given sight to an enormous figure slowly rising from the ground, said figure was tall as a mountain and covered mostly in red scales, with streaks of white and streams of black here and there, feather-styled wings creaked and cracked thunderously as it stretched out, all humans far and wide felt the pulse, something etched into their brains made a rush of happiness run through them, for a single moment the entire human race was at peace with the universe and the world around them.

" **I fucking awaken!** " Roared the voice of the beast, golden eyes shot wide and the pupils within shrunk to pinpricks under the light of the sun, a streak of ivory ran cross its face as the beast pulled its lips into a grin, " **Watch your ass Hagoromo, daddy's gonna kick your fucking teeth in hahah!** " The clattering of chains made the earth around them shudder, the chains rapidly eroding into flecks of mana, " **So many years spent in the fucking dark! PRAISE THE FUCKING SUN!** " The dragon devolved into manic laughter and threw its arms up in celebration.

The draconian sniffed the air, " **Ah, the old man broke me out. Care to explain a few things, Jii-sama?** " Asked the beast, leaning down to view the humans with an monolithic sized eye, it seems even in captivity he grew still, his power needing more room to remain in a healthy manner.

"Sure kiddo, I've got a few things to say. Sorry being on the forefront." Madara actually tilted his head with that apology, now it may not seem like much to the outside observer, but Menma had never seen nor heard of the great Madara Uchiha bowing to any man, and yet here he stood admitting his wrongs and asking forgiveness. Novel doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Tha..." Stuttered the Senju boy, "Th-Tha...Drag..."

"It's a dragon. It's _the_ Dragon." Murmured his sister, Tobirama almost fell over in attempts to look all the way up to the beast.

Madara and Izuna were stock still, a few factors really. One being a giant fucking dragon, not something one see's every day to be sure, but also because the man over in front of the group felt exactly like the girl but with a much more potent chakra signature.

"Nee-san, that man he..." Whispered the boy shakily. Never before had he questioned such things as his heritage before but could it be that the man was his sisters father and she was adopted into the position of heiress?

Conclusions, better fucking jump to them right?

"I can't explain it, Izuna." Muttered 'Dara.

An forceless explosion of light shone around the skies blanked all colour, the world itself seemed to drain of it for a moment, said second actually killed a few people through tragic happenstance but they don't matter at the moment, they don't have impact here. The form of the dragon shrunk down to a familiar red clad man with dual-coloured hair, horns and bright citrine eyes. Though now he had three stripes lining each cheek, reaching from his jawline to his cheekbones. The one who looked exactly like Spirit stretched out and yawned loudly, the snapped of bones audible to the children as the thunderous kinks popped.

"Menma-sama!" Squealed the bustiest of them, the man seemed thrown initially by the outburst and blinked down at her as she cuddled up against him.

"…" The silence was quite off putting to the group of newcomers as they were still quite used to the idea of a rambunctious draconian. That was until his lips were pulled into a gentle smile and he hugged the girl, not even tightly but the way he did it made the Sekirei melt into him, Musubi sighed contently against her Ashikabi's chest. "M...Musubi, yes. It's been too long, sweetheart." His mind was still a little foggy, a few hundred years without them around would do that. And then a few thousand in the dark.

Not the greatest.

"Oh I missed you so much, Menma-sama." Said the busty woman, only to be shoved aside and Xenovia to join in, Menma chuckled looking down at her with amusement.

"I am deeply sorry for the time you spent alone, Menma-sama. Please forgive me." Whispered the girl shaking, Menma blinked for a moment. She was actually crying. How strange.

"I'd hardly say I was alone." Admitted the Otsutsuki, getting risen brows in response.

"You were sealed in some glade, how'd you piss someone off enough to get that result if you weren't left to your own devices?" Questioned a confused Madara, black brow risen in befuddlement.

"My son, funnily enough." He announced amusedly, closed eyes and a smile on his face, Musubi's mind was abuzz with a chibified version of Menma-sama whilst Xenovia had images of killing some faceless woman who managed to get children from her King before she did. "Yeah, Hagoromo got Hamura killed, then sealed my wife into the moon, so I kinda lost my shit, he sealed me as well. 'A threat to peace' pfft, little fucker didn't know the size of his own shoes and he tried to tell me how to live."

Madara blinked rapidly before tilting his head, "You're wife is Kaguya Otsuktsuki isn't it." Not a question, and with the deadpan delivery Menma figured that was of some significance.

Well, they were considered gods given flesh for a reason but timeline variables did come into play, or so he thought.

"Yep. Apparently I fell right into her lap, almost literally." Menma shot Madara a knowing look, "Strangely enough my false skin was burnt off during my traipse through time, care to explain that, Jii-sama?" The eerie calm was very unlike the hothead they knew.

Though it should be noted, to them it was like a month or so since they'd seen Menma as it had taken that long for Madara to finally sniff out the kids signature in the timeline, and even then it was another week of narrowing it down. He may have been sealed for a thousand years, but that's like a flicker in the grand scheme of it all.

"That I actually can't explain." Admitted Madara, rubbing his chin. "Though perhaps since your false skin is made of magic, the timestream just kinda sapped it out, thereby undoing the spell." Guessed the man.

"I'm curious where's...Fuck it's been so long I can barely get the names right...Small, feline girl..." Menma released the women in his arms and rubbed his temples, trying to dredge up thousand year old memories.

"Koneko, and she's stayed behind to discipline her sister, Kuroka. Apparently Kuro' tried to steal sweets from the kitchen, and according to the white cat, only she's allowed to do that." Informed Madara.

"I have no idea who the latter is, but the former does sound familiar." Admitted Menma, sighing. Once more he stretched out, "Guess I'll have to get to know everyone all over again, I'm even havin' trouble recalling a good chunk what happened before I came here." Menma sighed once more, feeling this would already become a habit.

"Understandable." Said Haihane, getting his attention, "Haihane, another one of your Sekirei. Don't feel to bad, we spent about a day or so together." Menma nodded but offered a hug, Haihane took it happily, squeezing her Ashikabi tightly, the short hug was ended _by_ Haihane as the emotional tidal wave coming from her Ashikabi after such a length of time apart was quite the doozy.

"I look forward to knowing you once more, Haihane-chan." Smiled the God-tier being.

"Holy shit Spirit-san! You're the Dragon God!?" It seems Hashirama had enough of his silence and burst out from his hiding spot, followed by the other children quickly.

"So it would seem, Hashirama-kun." Observed Menma, looking himself over to make sure he was indeed himself, "But hey, life's a constant chain of struggles and discoveries. That little gem of wisdom's a freeby." With an amused wink he made all the children gasp.

"Spirit-san's smiling!?" Whispered Izuna, the aloof spirit never really bothered to show anything but the occasional smirk.

"Oh hey, Izuna." Madara said spritely, looking a million years younger in that moment. He pat the boy on the head, idly noticing the intense look of the other Uchiha, "Oh my me..."

"Meet Madara and Izuna Uchiha." Said Menma, sweeping an arm across the children, "Hashirama and Tobirama, or Tobi' depending on you who ask, Senju."

"...Girl...Two...Should be dudes...Very confused..." Menma threw his head back and barked laughter, slapping the man on the back, before snaking a hand onto his shoulder and leaning in, a dramatic shadow casting over the pair as Menma's streak of ivory grew into manic grin.

"Lovely isn't it?" Said Menma, "Now you can have as many hijinks as I do." Patting the man on the shoulder the Dragon left his side and took another deep breath only to sharply turn at the sound of footsteps, the clattering of armour.

From the treeline came several men, both Senju and Uchiha. It would appear the effect of the glade had been lifted with his return, interesting that it had been there in the first place. He wasn't exactly the most passive person, though his time as a family man had softened him somewhat but he wasn't some gentle little bitch.

Clansmen of the Senju and Uchiha surrounded them all, weapons at the ready. "Well I do say we have quite the gathering." Said Menma, his voice drawing all eyes to him, Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha looked into the eyes of the man with horns and oddly placed scales only to feel a great pressure fall upon their very souls.

Looking into his eyes was like looking into the abyss, a spiraling darkness consumed all but his eyes, hauntingly they grew to great proportions towering above all, Tajima and Butsuma had cold sweat forming on their brown until it all seemed to vanish, the young man had blinked and broke the staring content, a smug little grin on his face.

Batsuma was an aged man as could be told by the defining lines upon his face, though he wasn't hampered by age it would seem, as he sported a full suit of rusty red coloured armour, a staple of his clan, a strip of cream white cloth around his forehead to keep his hair away, said hair was brown and slightly shagged. Dark brown eyes regained their strength as he gathered himself.

Tajima was what some may call a typical Uchiha, black hair, one eye being covered by a drooping fringe on his right side, the underside of his hair was cut short with a small fan of spikes out the back, near the rear crest of his skull, coal black eyes turned red with a triplet of tomoe the menacing gaze of the Uchiha was intimidating to some, but it only drew an interesting glance from the Dragon. He sported a navy blue high collar long sleeved shirt, a purple/grey chestplate and faulds to cover his torso and thighs.

"Otou-sama!" Said the children, looking at their respective fathers.

"Hello gentlemen, is there something you need?" Asked Menma, casually. The eyes on that man looked quite familiar. Somewhat similar to his beloved's 3rd eye, though a great deal weaker. Well at least it looked cool, that was a bonus.

"Get away from this creature, children." Said Tajima, "You too, Clansmen." He ordered to the kids and Madara, said man inwardly chuckled at his father giving him orders, parallel world or no.

"Tobirama, Hashirama, to my side. This creature is a danger and I'll not have you near it." Commanded Batsuma.

"Good thinking." Praised Menma, but a dark look grew on his face. "But I'll be getting my wife before I do anything else." His form was encompassed by light as he and his vanished from veiw.

"Spirit-san!" Called out Hashirama, worried his new friend had abandoned them. "Don't go!"

"Calm yourself, boy." Ordered Batsuma, with a scowl. It would not do to show weakness in front of their foes.

"Madara, Izuna, come." Tajima needed to call a meeting and he needed to do it now, the children would tell that what happened and those he deemed useful would attend another gathering to strategize a plan to deal with the possible threat.

Thing would only get harder for the Clans from here on out.

 **Shorter yes, but it's 2:40am and I want to sleep.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
